1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a tap water temperature-measuring device. This device measures water temperature from the tap by a thermoscope IC board inside of device tube. The system not only enables users to be aware of the temperature from the tap but also allow users to observe and control the temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Many tap manufacturers utilize various tap transforming systems adapted for convenience to the buyers. The tap transforming system is located on the tap where the water comes out. Therefore, the user can easily replace, and fill the tap water from this system. The ordinary tap transforming system contains advantages of convenience in many ways. However, it cannot provide the user with instant water temperature. Especially in the Frigid Zone, the user can never tell the water temperature, hence increasing the danger to the user.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a water temperature-measuring device that includes a tube device between a multi-connector and a filter. A thermoscope IC (temperature sensing integrated circuit) board is arranged inside of the tube device. This is formed by a circuit activation probe, which combines the water sensing probe and the temperature probe. As the water passes by the probes, this will activated the switch which activates the circuit of the IC board. The temperature probe detects the water temperature from the tap and continuously sends information to the tube device.
Another purpose of this invention is to be able to observe and measure the water temperature at all times. The liquid crystal display and the warning light system are located on the side of the device tube which is connected to the circuit activation probe. When the temperature is high, the warning light is activated to warn the users of the high temperature. On the other hand, when the temperature is low, the temperature probe of the circuit activation probe will warn the user by lighting up the low temperature warning light.